


Lost Future

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Stranded 'verse [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Broken Jack, Cannibalism, Deathfic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Episode: s03e11 Utopia, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Flirting, Freak, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmare, One Shot, Possibly Triggering, Post Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Romance, Sad, Sickfic, Torture, Tragedy, Whump, YTNW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack ran after the Doctor what no one- including himself- knew, was that he was pregnant and yet when he came back at the start of series 2 there was no baby to be seen, so what happened? Jack knows what happened and how will Ianto react when he finds out? Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any trademarked stuff that I may mention in this story and/or series

Ianto was awoken from what was a very nice dream by the screaming coming from the man lying beside him. He narrowly avoided being turned off the mattress by Jack's frantic squirming; he carefully rolled over and pulled the immortal man close.

"Sshh Jack it's OK, it's just a dream." He soothed as he stroked his fingers through his lover's hair. It took several more minutes of comforting before Jack opened his eyes and pulled his Welshman closer. Ianto dropped his head and pressed a feathery kiss to his forehead.

"It was just a dream cariad. It wasn't real. I'm here."

Small snuffling noises alerted Ianto to the fact that Jack was crying, "What's happened to you hmm?" he whispered in his ear, "come on Jack, you might fool the others but not me. You're not you, you're….. Broken."

Just when he thought Jack had fallen asleep again, "Every one that I loved died. Each and every one of you died, slowly and painfully. Me and the Doctor and Martha Jones' family watched a madman unleash hell on Earth. We were forced to look down as the islands of Japan burned and it was hell."

"Martha Jones?" Ianto queried him and felt Jack's mouth quirk into a tiny smile.

"Brilliant Martha Jones, she travelled the world telling the people stories about the Doctor so she could be taken aboard the Valiant and the Doctor could use the psychic circuitry in the Archangel network to overpower the Master."

"How long were you really gone for?"

The elder shrugged, "Dunno, there was the year that never was and afterwards the clean-up and helping all the people on the Valiant deal with post-traumatic stress stuff. So, yeah, a little bit over a year."

The tea boy's breath caught, he could sense that wasn't all but he didn't press the issue and settled for a weak sounding, "I wondered why you were so thin." Causing Jack to let out a feeble laugh that sounded like a twisted parody of what it had been before.

The two sat there in the silence of the hotel room, just thinking about the events that had transpired.  
Ianto had hoards of questions running through his mind, how many times had Jack died? What had happened to him exactly? When would he get the whole truth, instead of the vague half stories he had received from Jack?

They sat in silence for half an hour until Jack mumbled something to Ianto that made no sense to the young welsh man.

"We had a kid, but the Master killed her. I'm sorry Ianto, I'm so sorry."

The Welshman glanced down in confusion and saw that his lover was dozing. Putting Jack's weird mumblings to some crazy dream, Ianto snuggled closer and let his eyes fall closed.

~0~

With his heart pounding and screams ringing in his ears, Jack woke up to the very welcome news that he was alive and with a living, breathing Ianto by his side. Despite all the reassuring reminders that he was safe, the horrors of the nightmares were still dominating him and his body reciprocated. The immortal stumbled onto the floor and into the en suite; only just reaching the toilet before gut wrenching heaves took over. It took only a couple of heaves to empty his stomach of the food he and the rest of the Torchwood team had eaten earlier and he resorted to retching. The feeling of hot lumps of bile sticking to the back of his throat, choking him until it felt like he was being buried alive; the immortal spat and heaved and gasped and cried as he tried to steady himself against his body's brutal onslaught.

He looked down and saw the green yellow liquid floating serenely in the toilet like some young child had drawn a picture of the sea but got the colours wrong. He felt disgusted, that had come out of him! Actually inside of him; he pictured the food he'd eaten earlier against what it looked like now and started to gag even harder, it was disgusting! His throat was dry and scratchy and he coughed at the same time as he retched which just made things even worse. He tried his hardest to calm himself down but it was useless, and it seemed to Jack that it was actually making things more painful and he settled himself down to fact that he was going to be in this situation for a while yet.

How long he stayed there on the bathroom floor like that he didn't know. What he did know was that he'd been there a long while when a warm arm wrapped itself around his waist and another began rubbing soothing circles on his back in an effort to calm down his frantic gagging. Jack continued to dry heave a while longer until he sat back, both throat and stomach aching as he gasped for air; gratefully melting into Ianto's warmth as the young Welshman pulled him close and started to rub gentle hands over his abdomen.

"What's the matter cariad? Did you eat something bad? Should I go and get Owen?"

He shook his head, "Nightmare."

Ianto's brow furrowed in a mix of concern and confusion "must have been an extremely bad dream."

Jack just gave him a noncommittal grunt and hoped it would suffice as a reply until they were both back in a warm bed, though for once he didn't mind if sleeping was all that went on.

~0~

Ianto looked down as Jack squirmed slightly and wrapped hands around the tea-boy's slim waist before pulling him closer and nuzzling into Ianto's side.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean earlier when you said we'd had a kid but the Master had killed her?"

The immortal brunette silently groaned but knew he had to tell his young lover the true and to hell with the consequences.

"Well it went like this…."

*FLASHBACK*

Jack opened his eyes blearily and blinked himself awake before attempting to straighten out his stiff neck. Jeez, just 2 hours sleep while having his arms chained up high above his head and he already had a neck sore enough that anyone would've thought he'd been in a pile up. The immortal man looked around to see if Tish was about when he felt his stomach muscles cramping and was going to let out a groan before deciding that opening his mouth probably wasn't the best idea.

'Not again.' Jack thought wearily.

He lurched forward as far as he was able to with all 4 limbs in chains as his stomach jumped into his throat and all the yellow brown gooey mixture with random lumps of food splashed onto the floor in all its glory.

When it finally ended he realised that somebody had entered at some point while he had been distracted and had started to rub his back.

Jack twisted his neck around and saw not just Tish but Lucy Saxon behind him. He quickly surmised that Lucy had come down into the bowels of the Valiant in search of some company and had fetched Tish when she saw he was puking his guts up. Not that he had any objections to seeing the legs of two very attractive women of course, -when was that ever likely to happen? - He just wished it had been in a different situation, preferably one where he was not very decent and neither were they. Or at least one where he could focus entirely on the body in front of them instead of the not very attractive sight or smell of puke.

An announcement came crackling loudly over the worn down speakers all over the ship from a very irate Master for Lucy to get to his side this instant. The blonde cast a look at Tish and Jack before hurrying towards the upper decks.

The younger silently fetched a mop and bucket and started to clean up all the vomit before soaking a rag in water and sponging down Jack's puke spattered clothes. Eventually, the silence got too much for the 150 year old man.

"What no breakfast today then Tish? Although that might be a blessing seeing as the food us underdogs get up here is slop."

"Nope," Tish replied, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck for him as she did every morning, "which means less mess for me to clean up 'cuz you won't be hurling your guts again anytime soon. You ok after that little episode?"

"Hey I just got to see the legs of 2 women at the same time, I'm friggin' ecstatic! Although there was this guard that came in one time…."

"Too much information immortal man." Tish smirked, "I'll see if I can convince Mr high almighty to let you have some lunch."

"Be careful!" Jack called after her retreating figure, "I want that pretty little ass of yours in one piece when you get back!"

"Right I am so telling my mum you're a dirty old man now!"

~0~

The Master walked slowly and calmly towards the boiler room where Jack was being held and let an evil smirk grace his lips as he thought of what he was going to do.

He had been bored one day as the islands of Japan weren't due to be burned for another month and Lucy had been avoiding him, probably talking to that idiot maid Francine or her daughter Tish because for some reason she had found a friend in them. Stupid humans, never wanting to be alone; stupid Doctor choosing such an annoying and stupid species as his companions, stupid Master for letting it bother him so much.

So anyway he had been bored so he had examined the contents of the Torchwood archive (The stupid humans who had been running the institute were long dead.) and identified one handheld device as a medical scanner and randomly decided to run some tests on the freak just to see if he was any different to other humans.  
And when he had…..

Well the results had been interesting to say the least. And now was the time for the Master to put the final phrase of his plan into action.

The Master grinned as he watched Jack revive, wondering how the immortal man's screams would sound when he finally broke the news to him.

"Like what you see?" Jack asked him with a half-hearted smirk.

"I like what I'm about to hear." Came the crazed time lord's cryptic reply.

Needless to say, Jack was incredibly curious. "Oh? And what's that then? I'll be sure to disappoint, it's an annoying habit of mine I'm afraid."

The time lord leaned forward so his mouth was right next to his ear and whispered for a moment before stranding back, in full smug mode; expecting to hear screams coming from the other man any second.

So when Jack just let himself hang there by his arms, face a blank mask as he registered what the Master had just told him.

And when it did the bottom dropped out of his world.

Jack turned numb.

Even when he didn't start screaming and the Master became so angry that he killed him 15 times in 20 minutes not one single sound passed through his lips.

And when the Master had calmed down enough he realised he had achieved what he wanted all along.

Jack was broken.

~0~

The Master personally sought out the Jones family and Lucy and ordered them to stay very far away from the boiler room for 48 hours then proceeded to act out all the desires and thought that came into his mind before inviting some of his more favourite and ruthless guards to follow his lead.

And still Jack did nothing.

When Tish was finally allowed to enter the boiler room again, the sight she saw caused the spoon she held to drop with a clatter on the metal floor, earning herself a glare from the guards stationed outside the door. She ignored them with a practised ease and ran towards the chained up immortal.

Jack hang limply in his chains, just staring blankly at the floor. No flirting, no appreciative gleam in his eyes when he saw an attractive figure, barely even any sign that he was alive.

"Jack?" she asked him, when he didn't respond, "Jack?!" more frantically; finally "JACK!?"

Lucy had been walking down to the boiler room herself and rushed in when she heard Tish's scared yell.

"What's going on?!" she shouted as she approached as fast as she could in the red heels the Master insisted she constantly wore- and I mean, constantly.

"Something's wrong with Jack!"

"What do you…..?" Lucy caught sight of Jack's limp form and trailed off as her eyes widened in horror.

When she eventually ventured forward she saw things that in her anxiety Tish had missed. Her eyes fell on the suspicious stains all over the floor and the bruised lips. She stole herself and hooked a fingernail under Jack's collar, trying her uttermost hardest not to touch him in anyway. It took her whole strength not to run away and hurl when she saw the bite marks. The blonde woman vaguely registered Tish letting loose an uncharacteristic shriek when she saw for herself.

Lucy wondered how many different had, had…. Done that to Jack then realised she didn't want to know. 2, 3 months even less than a month ago she never would have believed the Master would do this, always held on to the hope that whether it be he didn't want to touch someone that to him felt so wrong or because he simply didn't think Jack was worthy of his (non-existent) talents in bed that he'd never do that. And he had.

And she felt her hatred for him multiply tenfold.

So when she shot the Master (she had long ago stopped calling him Harry when out of his presence and refused to even consider him as her husband) she knew that she had done it for Jack as well as for herself.

~0~

Ianto just held Jack as he eventually broke down into a mass of tears and whispered soothing welsh words in his ear.

"Sshh gariad ei fod yn iawn, peidiwch â crio." (Sshh sweetheart it's ok, don't cry)

"Paid ag wylo cariad popeth yn mynd i fod yn iawn." (Don't cry love everything's going to be ok)

"SHH jack, mae popeth yn mynd i fod yn iawn i addo." (Sshh jack, everything is going to be fine i promise)

Though what the immortal brunette said next Ianto most definitely hadn't been expecting and he really did not know how to reassure Jack in the slightest.

"How can you even bare to touch me Yan? After all that I've done? How?"

"Well for a start you haven't actually told me what the Master said to you or how you can even get pregnant in the first place so…."

Jack took the hint and plunged headway into an explanation. "Well I come from a colony in the 51st century; about half the human population had already moved away from this planet or had family members that lived off world. And as contact with alien species becomes easier for everyone obviously there is going to be some interbreeding between different species. Some humans of course were what you people now call hermaphrodites but when I come from that's actually quite a derogatory thing to say to someone, it's the equivalent of calling someone a slur because of the colour of their skin. And of course some alien species are dual gendered so…."

He trailed off with a nonchalant shrug, with no need to explain things any further.

"What did the Master say to you?"

Jack started to shake and fat tears dripped down his cheeks as he buried his face in Ianto's neck.

"He said that I'd been p...p…pregnant and that because I'm immortal then the baby must have been protected from dying so long as it was inside me but when I was dead one day….he…..he…..just got a knife and ripped it out and….. And…. Oh my God Ianto when he told me what he had done to its body…"

"What had he done?" Ianto didn't really want to know the answer but he sensed that Jack had been bottling this up for months and needed to tell someone, anyone.

"He ate the body Yan! He fed some to Lucy but she didn't know and when she found out eventually she just threw up and started crying. She was my friend, she hated him for what he did to me; she tried to sneak me food sometimes but the Master got suspicious and when he found out he broke 2 of her ribs and her jaw, put the shits right up her. And you should hate me but you don't and yet you should."

The Welshman pulled Jack closer, "No I shouldn't, why should I hate you hmmm?"

"B…because I got our baby killed and alright I'm not saying that I would have jumped for joy if I'd known before I went after the Doctor but still…. And you should hate me because I left without telling anyone and I had you all worried for 3 whole months and I know you know what happened with Gwen in the tunnels and how scared you get that you're my second choice and everything. How can you not hate me?"

"Jack don't be stupid, you were chained up and tortured and raped for a year and at the mercy of a complete and utter megalomaniac. You'd been waiting almost a century and a half for the Doctor to turn up again and from what I saw of the CCTV he obviously wanted to get the hell away from you and I know you love Gwen just like you love Tosh and Owen and I've accepted that you love her too."

"I don't!" jack protested, "Well I do but not like that. I love you Yan I swear."

"I love you too." Ianto replied happily. But of course insecurities rear their heads for all the most romantic and perfect moments.

"You shouldn't though; I got your child killed. And what if I get you killed? All of you would have been better off if you had never met me. I should just retcon you all and stop being so selfish."

"If both my arms weren't being squished by an immortal man I'd probably slap you for saying that. Suppose you did retcon us, where would we go?"

"Simple, Owen would go somewhere like America or someplace and be a doctor and be so good he'd be a millionaire by the time he was in his forties. Gwen could go back to the police and Tosh will go back to her mother in Japan and work in some place like Dell or Mitsubishi. Then you'd get a coffee shop on the bay someplace so I could come and buy coffee because there is no way I could ever give up your coffee ever. See?, simple."

Ianto shook his head, "We would know something was missing, we might not know what or who but we would still be able to tell. And what would you so without us?"

"Ok fair point." Jack conceded, "You should still hate me though."

"Right, you say that one more time and I really will slap you. You are a good person Jack, and none of this is your fault understood? You're going to live forever and people you know now will die and then you'll love somebody else and it'll go on. And you waited like that for so long and you deserve what ever it is that makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

"Ditto, so no more thinking about retconning any of us and sending us back to normal lives OK?"  
Jack shrugged as he pulled his tea-boy into a hug, "How the hell did I ever get someone as brilliant as you?"

Ianto could have quite easily burst into tears. "You loved me." He whispered to his lover.

"That I do."


End file.
